industrial_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
J.P.Morgan
J.P. Morgan the Master Banker utilized the oppurtunities given to him. He made the Eletric Industry and the Stock Market what they are today. Growing Up J.P. Morgan grew up in the House of Morgan, the finance banking empire his father created. He grew up the Morgan way, and as an adult learned to bank by using other people’s money to make his own. In the beginning of his financial career, he consolidated dying industries, making arrangements between warring groups, and making himself a hefty profit. How he Worked his Magic Morgan consolidated the dying railroads, because of a lack of traffic, and due to men like John D. Rockefeller undercutting the railroads, they began to fail. Morgan Consolidated and saved the railroads combining many of the companies that he in part held stock in and would eventually own. Father V.S. Son Morgan and his father never had the best relationship, since the time young Morgan could count he was groomed to be a banker, his father had lived by the code of never taking risks, using the money of others, using that his father had become a great businessman, Morgan knew he could become greater. He went against all that his father taught him, taking risks, investing in new technologies, and became greater than his father ever was. Lighting a City Morgan invests his money into Thomas Edison, the Wizard of Menlo Park. Thomas Edison had been able to harness electricity's power. Morgan seizes the opportunity to invest and go all into electricity. The first power grid lights half of Manhattan, they use giant distribution power generation stations to make electricity cheap enough for the masses. Oil V.S. Electricity Rockefeller realizes that electricity can destroy his kerosene oil industry. As Edison’s influence expands the electricity empire, he launches campaigns against electricity, to frighten the public. However Rockefeller isn’t the biggest worry for Morgan and Edison, a new competitor emerges from under their nose to steal electricity from them. The New Wizard of Electricity Nikola tesla innovates Alternating Current, different from the Direct Current used by Edison. A former employee of Edison, he ignored Telsa’s plans for Alternating Current electricity, and deems it unsafe. Telsa leaves Edison and partners with George Westinghouse. A.C’s greater power can light many times more space than D.C. current. Westinghouse power stations grow exponentially. Now the electrical industry has two competing systems. Morgan V.S. Westinghouse I've set this up as a fight. Blow One - Edison Designs the electric chair using A.C. current. Reverse Blow - Plan Backfires and hurts Edison's reputation, including J.P. Morgan’s Reputation. Blow Two - Westinghouse is drowning in debt. Morgan uses his influence in the stock market to sell off and destroy Westinghouse's company. Victory is almost there. Blow Three - Tesla rips his royalty deal in half, (people didn’t want to pay the royalty Tesla had) with the destruction of his patents, investors flood in. Westinghouse is afloat again. Blow Four - The Chicago World’s fair of 1893, the most magnificent display of electricity so far in history. Morgan thinks he’s a sure fire shot for the contract. Blow Five - Westinghouse underbids drastically and wins the contract. Blow Six - Westinghouse wins the Niagara Power station. Blow Seven - Morgan turns on Edison for failing him. He attacks Westinghouse and Tesla. He threatens a lawsuit for patent infringement. Westinghouse forced to give in. Blow Eight - Morgan turns on Edison. He gains complete control, streamlining it and buying stocks for complete control. He creates General Electric out of it. J.P. Morgan wins. The Dam As the public lost faith electricity a Niagra falls company decided to build a hydroelectric power plant to harness the power of the falls. The choice was who would be chosen The Niagra PowerStation could power the entire north east. Edison and Morgan with DC were on one Side or Westinghouse and Tesla with A.C. As time went on the feud between these two increased, finally after the Chicago World's Fair a decision is made. Westinghouse wins the contract for the Niagra Power Station. General Electric Using A.C. power Morgan Builds one of America's biggest corporations. He consolidates the electric industry into one single power. He uses his influence in the Stock Market to gain control of every other electric company. He creates the move "morganization" consolidating and controlling everything in an industry. He grows the electric industry providing electricity to more and more of America every day. Not All Bad He bails out the United States government with 100 million dollar debt. He saved the U.S. treasury because at heart he did care for his country. He repeatedly bailed out the government. After many of his trusts were broken and as he aged he dedicated his later years to helping others, donating hundreds of millions of Dollars. When he died the Stock Market Closed for the entire day. The only time it has every closed for a reason like that.